What You Wouldn't Expect
by can i get a
Summary: Jin bumps into a certain rival under unusual circumstances.my first fic.please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

My first fic! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Please be nice......I'm sensitive.....

Anyway, I do not own Tekken or any of the characters.

What You Wouldn't Expect

Jin stood there in awe of what he was seeing. He felt the sting of tears coming to his eyes as she reached for something to cover her naked body. '_How could she do this to me.....and with HIM!!?'_

"Honey....! What are you doing home so early?"

_'Honey? HONEY!?!?!?! HONEY MY ASS!'_

"Me?! What the fuck is HE doing here?"

"I was lonely and... you weren't home and....-"

"Look, she just wanted a decent fuck for once in her life so why don't you just get your punk ass out of here so we can finish!?" the man slurred.

"What did you say?" he asked out of shock.

"Get your bitch ass outta here!" he spat.

That was all he needed. The raven haired boy exploded into the loud-mouth Korean with a strength he'd forgot he had. Then he heard the voice of the woman he loved.

"Jin please! You'll kill him!!" she pleaded.

_'What's wrong with that? Wait...what am I thinking? What am I doing???' _ She was right. He had to stop. He didn't really want to kill him......he hoped.

He stopped and looked at the blood on his hands breathing heavily. He looked at the bloody and unconscious red head as if in a trance. This worried Xiaou.

"Jin? Are you okay?" a look of concern on her face.

He looked at her and felt all the love for her drain out of him. He soon had a look of disgust and repulse on his face which made the young girl step back in fear.

"I'm going to take Hwoarang to the hospital and I expect you to be gone by the time I'm back. I never want to see you again. If you leave any of your things here, they will be lost forever so don't bother coming back for them. Goodbye." he said in the coldest of tones.

With that said he slung his rival over his shoulder and left for the hospital. Ling Xiaou had never heard Jin speak in that tone before. The look on his face chilled her to the bone; she knew the man she once knew was no more.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

I wish I owned tekken and all the characters.........but I don't ï.

**Chapter 2**

Hwoarang woke up in an all-white room. The light was too bright for him to actually see anything. 'Where the hell am I? That is the _last_ time I get hammered. Why are my eyes so swollen? Must have been a crazy night.' He was then startled by the opening of the door- even more so by who opened it. The young Japanese man was shocked by the sight of the red head; two black eyes, a broken nose and a fat lip. Jin had mixed emotions. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry' and 'fuck you!' at the same time. They both stood in a moment of silent shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" H_im? What am I doing here?_

"I came to check on you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah....why the fuck do you care?"

Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_How dare he talk to me like that? I helped him! Me and my politeness!'_

"Because I'm the one who did that to you." He said pointing at the red head's face.

"Did what?" Hwoarang searched for a mirror to see what he was talking about.

"Holy shit!!!!!! Why the fuck did you do this to me?!?!?!?!" he screamed while gingerly touching his nose.

"'Why'? What do you mean 'why'?! You were fucking my fiancée!"

"I didn't fuck anybody!!! Wait...who's your fiancée?"

"Ling Xiaou _was_ my fiancée until I caught you guys screwing last night."

"That is a fucking lie! I went out to a bar last night. Besides, I don't even like that annoying little girl!"

"What reason do I have to lie? Don't you remember?" then Jin thought about the night before. 'He did sound a little drunk.....but you can't get that drunk......then again I knocked him unconscious.....maybe he can't remember'

"I caught you guys screwing, kicked your ass, and then brought you here to the hospital. All in all, I regret it. Please accept my apology."

"Whatever, man. Do you to see my clothes any where around here?"

"Oh, shit. I left them at my place."

"What are they doing there?"

"I just told you. You were there last night-"

"Yeah, yeah... I screwed your girl.....yaddah yaddah yaddah. Can we just go get my clothes?"

"Yeah. Then I'll take you home."

"I don't have a home."

TBC

A/N: This chapter sucked, but I promise it'll get better- believe me. Tell me what you think- did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hello people!!!!! I hope not too many of you missed my story.....at least not as much as I did. I won't bore you with my many excuses so without further ado.........

I do not own tekken or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 3**

On the way to the car, Jin couldn't help but wonder.

"What happened to your home? If you don't mind my asking." Jin hoped he would confide in him.

'_I do mind you nosy bastard_'

"What did you say?" The Japanese man couldn't make out what he said.

'_Shit.....Did I say that out loud_?'

"Why do you care anyway, Kazama?" The redhead questioned while opening the door to the car.

'_Why_ do _I care_?' Then Jin caught a glimpse of his rival and guilt washed over him. '_Oh yeah. That's why._'

"Look Kazama, just because you kicked my ass while I was drunk doesn't mean you can look at me with such pity in your eyes. I can still kick your ass!" The Korean shouted.

Jin rolled his eyes as his rival babbled on in Korean. It was almost funny- _a battered and bruised man bragging about his fighting skills. _Jin stifled a laugh at this thought and hoped Hwoarang didn't hear his inward laughter.

"Maybe if I knew what the problem was-"

"What? You could help me? We are rivals Kazama! And according to you, I slept with your fiancée. If anything you should be cursing me not helping me."

The truth was, aside from feeling guilty, Jin felt so alone- he couldn't tell the least sensitive guy in the world his true feelings, so guilt would have to do for now. They pulled up to Jin's apartment building only to find a teary-eyed Chinese girl waiting out side.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I asked you to leave." Jin growled.

"I'm sorry Jin. I don't know what came over me.....I felt so neglected......." Xiaou tried to explain why she had been unfaithful to Jin but the more she kept talking the ridiculous she sounded.

"Please leave me alone." Was the solemn reply

Hwoarang watched in disbelief as Xiaou begged and pleaded for Jin to take her back. '_Am I really the cause of all this?_' For the first time in his life Hwoarang felt remorse for something he doesn't remember doing.

It took Jin almost all of his strength to hold in his tears. He couldn't let them see how much they hurt him. He walked past Xiaou who sat on the ground crying hysterically. On the way up to Jin's apartment, both men were quiet- Hwoarang, believe it or not, was trying to think of an apology, while Jin was concentrating on keeping himself together.

Once inside the apartment Jin began to order food although he wasn't hungry.

"Hey Hwoarang! Do you want pizza?" He shouted to the man in the shower.

"Sure! With pepperoni!" Was the reply. Jin made the order and his rival came out of the shower wearing a towel. Hwoarang felt he should tell Jin what happened but didn't know how. He just decided to spit it all out.

"Me and my gang stole some money from this new gang a couple days ago. I figured they were harmless and nothing would come of it, but these guys are a bunch of crazy bastards! I woke up yesterday morning to a room full of smoke and firefighters busting down the door to my apartment. I'm sure those motherfuckers are responsible for burning my place. I'll soon find that out. Anyway, I ended up bar-hopping alone all day and night, which would probably explain my short-term amnesia. I'm sorry about that Jin." Hwoarang had been too focused on his own words to notice Jin's quiet sobs. He buried his face in his hands and let go of what pride he ever had.

Hwoarang didn't know what to do. '_Should I comfort him or leave him alone?_' then he awkwardly began to pat his rival on the shoulder hoping it would help. The raiven haired boy looked up at Hwoarang with confused eyes and saw concern on the Korean's face. He then broke down completely burying his face into the red head's neck. Hwoarang hugged his once enemy and told him everything would be okay.

Then his towel fell to his ankles.

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me.


End file.
